


His treason

by Diana924



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mirror Universe, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01, Treason
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non aveva mai pensato di tradire, il suo non era affatto un tradimento si era detto più volte Gabriel Lorca.
Relationships: Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca/Ash Tyler | Voq, Mirror Michael Burnham/Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca





	His treason

Non aveva mai pensato di tradire, il suo non era affatto un tradimento si era detto più volte Gabriel Lorca.

Era un’operazione di salvataggio, doveva salvare l’impero e se per farlo doveva tradire l’imperatore … era disposto a farlo. L’impero era in crisi da anni e il fatto che i ribelli si fossero organizzati era un chiaro sintomo di come fossero vicini alla distruzione. L’imperatore però non voleva vederlo, troppo concentrata su riforme e tentativi di pacificazione, sciocca come tutte le donne e debole come tutte le madri. Quella donna che tanto aveva stimato si comportava come la peggiore delle sciocche ma lui aveva la soluzione e sapeva di non essere l’unico a pensarla così.

Conosceva Michael fin da quando era una bambina, era stato una figura paterna per lei e quando aveva scoperto che la pensavano allo stesso modo .. si era detto che doveva intervenire. Michael non chiedeva di meglio che essere sedotta, che l’imperatore pensasse pure quel che voleva, loro due sapevano la verità su quello che era accaduto tra di loro.

Avevano scoperto le reciproche affinità, e avevano appurato di avere gli stessi obbiettivi e avevano delineato il loro piano fra le lenzuola, tra un abbraccio e l’altro, eccitandosi per le idee dell’altro e bevendo le parole come se fossero un nettare delicato e prezioso.

Avevano programmato tutto, sicuri che la Storia li avrebbe glorificati, se dovevano tradire l’imperatore per salvare l’impero erano pronti a farlo, un piccolo sacrificio per un bene superiore avevano deciso prima di selezionare coloro che potevano pensarla come loro e che li avrebbero aiutati.

Era andato tutto per il meglio, stavano già facendo progetti quando Paul Stamets li aveva traditi rivelando ogni dettaglio del loro piano. Ad un’analisi più elaborata la situazione aveva anche un lato comico da non sottovalutare: dei traditori che erano stati traditi a loro volta poco prima di mettere in atto il tradimento. Erano riusciti a limitare i danni ma aveva perso di vista Michael e poi … era accaduto.

Non sapeva nemmeno come ma si era ritrovato nell’altro universo, un universo barbaro, pacifico e pieno di disgustosa, patetica e rivoltante fraternità. La Federazione ai suoi occhi era una bestemmia, un agglomerato di esseri che invece di servirli o temerli pretendeva di lavorare al loro fianco. Quel sistema era marcio e lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di rimanere in quel letamaio un minuto di più ma a causa di forze maggiori era stato costretto a rimanere per oltre un anno.

Per fortuna aveva scoperto di avere una controparte in quel mondo, liberarsi di quel debole era stato facile ma fare in modo che nessuno si accorgesse del suo tradimento era stato più impegnativo. Per fortuna non avevano controllato, la sua stori era realistica e gli andava bene che lo disprezzassero, nelle retrovie sarebbe stato più facile portare a termine il proprio piano. Era riuscito ad ingannare tutti, persino la Michael di quella realtà, si era chiesto se l’altra si era fidata ciecamente di lui perché era nella sua natura o se davvero era così affascinante.

Più difficile era stato convince Katrina Cornwell ma per fortuna anche lei aveva ceduto, accettato che lui era cambiato e lo aveva lasciato stare, per fortuna la Federazione era impegnata in una guerra contro i klingon e nessuno si sarebbe preoccupato troppo di un generale così screditato, sapere che la Philippa Georgiiou di quel mondo era morta lo aveva riempito di un’euforia che non avvertiva da troppo tempo, un nemico in meno da ingannare.

Aveva pensato di coinvolgere anche lei ma quello era il suo piano e non poteva permettersi distrazioni sentimentali. Per il sesso c’era il giovane Tyler, così ansioso di compiacerlo e bisognoso di aiuto, tradire la sua fiducia per portarselo a letto era stato quasi automatico. Non ricordava un Ash Tyler nel suo mondo ma forse non lo aveva incontrato, poteva tenerselo accanto, non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea tenerselo accanto una volta che si fosse preso quel che sentiva di meritare.

Aveva tradito il suo equipaggio ma era stato per un fine più alto: poter tornare finalmente a casa e riprendere la sua lotta, con o senza Michael. Le avrebbe dedicato una statua e l’avrebbe celebrata come un martire ma … era meglio che Michael fosse morta, era meglio per tutti, specialmente per lui.

Sabotare l’apparecchiatura della Discovery era stato più facile del previsto, nessuno badava davvero a lui e si trattava di circostanze particolari. Aveva atteso fin troppo, finalmente avrebbe portato a compimento il suo piano: tradire l’impero per poterlo salvare.

Quando diede il segnale sperò che tutto andasse come aveva previsto, le ricerche di Stamets erano sbalorditive ma la sua controparte avrebbe saputo farne un uso migliore, dopo aver pagato per il suo tradimento ovviamente.

Le parole di Saru erano state un toccasana per lui, che un essere come un kelpiano fosse un ufficiale sotto il suo comando lo infastidiva come non mai ma doveva ammettere che Saru aveva del genio. Questo ovviamente non gli avrebbe impedito di ricordargli quanto fosse fortunato una volta che l’altro avesse visto come trattavano la sua specie.

Era valsa la pena tradire se finalmente poteva tornare a casa, finalmente avrebbe ripreso il suo vecchio piano e tutto si sarebbe svolto come aveva previsto, e se per cominciare una nuova età dell’oro aveva dovuto tradire l’imperatore …beh, certe cose andavano fatte pensò Gabriel Lorca mentre osservava con compiacimento il suo universo e l’impero che a breve gli sarebbe caduto tra le mani.


End file.
